Funny Google Translations
Marcus is with a butterfly and the dragon and the magic of such a great journey to stop the goats, and black among the arctic foxes, wolves destroy, to save the black fog exists in the Core, Google Translate gently Pumpkin The Emperor Julian the team, but he has a woman of his own, the dragon, and the dragon, and the Zeta Zulus must I do, that I may save the world, in a way, ye dragons, and magical purposes. Julian succeed? Every animal that loves horses at Clydesdale I do not eat breakfast at the rabbits! Believer, sung by Google Translate; First, to the first: Common words to say to my head In this sense, I'm angry at him because he was tired of Oh, ooh And to this: Oh, ooh second second Do not think, tell me, what will I win, can I be I paid, I'm a teacher at sea, oh ooh There's a sea Oh, ooh He was released from my childhood This contributes to the vote of the people who took me After some songs to write, He looked at me and took me because they brought them to enjoy Broken and pain When it comes to the worst, from the highest to such and such, from the veins of a messenger to the fast Speaking of the lessons of my brain With beauty He who believes in me does not believe in me, (Pain is pain) He built me a belief of faith broke cree (Depression) Please hurried flight of the indicators My, my disc is (Depression) He who believes in me does not believe in me, The third As he says, send them the importance of the prayers of the Everyone that hates your pigeon because of the fact that it is also this, that you have not heard, and I have gone to the spirit of the people, I wish ooh There is a spirit, oh ooh The pressure of the crowd was on fire Building a rain cloud Like ashes on the ground Waiting for them to know that they would drown my feelings This, however, not always, flows with water, There are limitations It broke the rains showers He who believes in me does not believe in me, (Pain is pain) The rest is placed in a trust (Depression) To avoid any indicator of heavy rain, light My, my disc is (Depression) He who believes in me does not believe in me, the end fire of grace You will be far from the earth, ooh, as some would have it, the blood in the veins Oh, ooh, hiding in the blood in the veins This, however, not always, flows with water, There are limitations It broke the rains showers The snake came to cover koala, but it will always be the strongest creature. Koala Revolution to wipe away all mass samples equals a sink ships. Nay, more, the plasma army, however, is a bit more important. When you get bored with us, it fell to the seas. We hope we do not see it. Category:Randoms Category:Google Translate